Rue Soveta
Rue is a playable character and traveling partner with Kaemyn. She has a small snow leopard like kitten she carries around on her shoulders that is capable of telepathy named Chione. She is looking for the "Iconoclast" to help her and Kaemyn fight against the MOR's tyranny, being led by a vision of fate. Information Pre Game Rue is a young women who was picked up and found by the leader of Mundus Orum Recro, the rising power of the MOR himself. While her origins weren't discussed, she was adopted by the Soveta family line, with her adoptive brother being Vince Soveta. Vince and she got along while they were younger, but as the two grew up, Vince became more and more preoccupied with self-improvement and eventually joined the militia as an Enforcer. After this point Rue hadn’t seen her brother for quite sometime, and began to wonder what happened to him. Several years passed, and one day Rue and Vince’s family was deemed killed in action and she was left in the hands of the Otoko branch. She did see her brother, but he’d since changed, becoming cold and distant. Rue was kept in a room to hone in on her powers she was developing as she grew older, and was able to show ability to manipulate energy to make Soularma, having created her very own, Luccem. She also could act as a walking example of the newly discovered “influences” theory to control a soul’s growth, which is what some of the MOR had been researching along with the Soul Codex going hand in hand. For sometime they forced her into changing souls and designing enforcers, through using their “Mechanism unit” they had her linked to enhance the influences of souls to max potential. With the leader giving her said orders, and because of this she’d become both an experiment and unwilling aid to their cause, having seen the darkest side of the MOR for herself. She figured out that she was here only for her power and pure soul, which when a certain event occurred concerning her and their confidential pet-project with the successful Azure, she couldn’t stand their antics and motives. She became somewhat resentful to humanity and the leader, and Rue wanted desperately to escape from this place who was trying to harm her and everyone else who was forced to stay in this awful place. Otoko had a clear purpose, and it wasn’t one she wanted anything to do with. She felt a certain sympathy for the Azure being kept here, and felt awful for all the pain the MOR was putting him through to push his soul’s development in a certain direction, becoming angered that these people weren’t giving the souls here a choice on how they could grow, snuffing out their light before it had a chance to grow. For the longest time she grew saddened and lonely in the MOR, terrified of what they were planning for both her and the Azure there she eventually was greeted by a small kitten who looked like a snow leopard. Rue named it Chione and gave it the ability to speak telepathically over time. Chione kept her company in those lonely days. A riot broke out one day, and the Azure, Kaemyn broke out of the sector and casket he was being contained in causing a mass disturbance in the MOR with their enforcers racing to get him back before the leaders could find out. With all the confusion, a young man unlocked Rue’s room and allowed her to take her shot at freedom. Rue escaped with Chione, bending light around herself once she got out to disappear. She picked up on Kaemyn’s residual Azure energy and tailed him. The two since became wanted, with rewards being offered for their successful return to any branch. Among all the other enforcers, Vince and a leader of the MOR Ire himself would search for them. Rue spent several weeks like Kaemyn staying away from the MOR, with her ability to bend the light particles around herself she remained unseen. She’d been searching for Kaemyn for quite sometime and ran into him in the 4th city of Yabiko just shy of the outer region. Rue could tell he was in no condition to be running about and it looked like he’d fought recently. Rue meets him close to nightfall where he’s seen on the outskirts of one of the towns in an alleyway trying to heal his wounds. Rue speaks to him, and Kaemyn leaves almost immediately, not wanting anything to do with someone who was connected to the MOR. Rue then starts to read into his soul by accident and leaves Kaemyn a bit uneasy and remorseful he leaves without another word. When next Rue finds him he’s gone on a killing spree through the town, angered, saddened, and resentful to everything, though not by his choice or his control. Before the MOR can find him, Rue quickly takes him and herself away from the sight. Rue tells him he can’t control his power because of the instability the MOR left his soul in, and it wasn’t his fault, but she could help him to control it and drive out his negativity that they’d locked him in. What they were trying to make him into was nothing good, and if he remained by himself he’d lapse into his negativity permanently. Hearing this, Kaemyn eventually gives way, he tells her he just wanted to destroy them for what they’d done, telling her how he’d seen what happened to some of the people taken there, why the MOR needed to take control of the cities. He hated all of it, they’d made him into someone that was resentful to everything with this Azure and now he couldn’t control it. Kaemyn didn’t know why he had the Azure, or how any of this happened, but he didn’t want any of it. Rue eventually calms him down, telling him her own story, and the two decide to work together to get away from the MOR. Rue works hard to keep Kaemyn’s negativity in his anguished soul at bay while they travel, and over time he seems to become less and less prone to violent outbursts of his power. The two make it to the outer region without much trouble after that, eventually reaching the rims of Kazomotsu, where Rue tells Kaemyn the one they seek is called the “Iconoclast”, and they’d be able to help them with taking down the MOR eventually. Material Collection Information *Hobby: Looking at nature and life *Values: life, freedom, the good in people, light in souls, Kaemyn *Likes: Chione, Apples *Dislikes: The MOR, "sins" of humanity, Kiwi, Appearance Depicted as slender and average height women, Rue has long midnight blue, almost black hair with a few strands that make up her bangs coming down to her chest. Her eyes are uniquely colored, one violet with the other a deep sapphire. A black and violet blouse covers her front, and over it she wears a small light pull over with designs on the shoulders also in a violet tone. She wears a pair of pants that come down to her knees leading to her boots. Personality Rue is a friendly, polite and optimistic young women with a heart of gold. She prefers to see the good in all people and her friendly nature will compel her to approach anyone who she feels is a "good" soul. She has a sense of humor and humanity, feeling sympathy for all life. Rue is also extremely cautious wherever she goes due to her and Kaemyn being pursued by the MOR. She always becomes scared thinking, and knowing what they'd do to him, and for that is very insistent on Kaemyn staying with her, fearing she'd lose him otherwise. She developed feelings for him, and as much as he protects her, she does him as well. She changes when looking into someone's soul who she doesn't see is on the right path. She doesn't belittle them for their choice unless she knows they are purely doing so out of spite, such people like Neikan, Tabor and Ire who use souls, power and people's lives for their own twisted gain. Despite all this, she does hide a hidden sorrow in humanities ways. And she greatly disproves of their desire of understanding life and souls leading them to using the soul energy for power and making weapons which only results in tyranny and destruction. The MOR a prime example of this, and humanity playing god. Using souls energy to their advantage to prove dominance over the rest of the world only makes her believe they are robbing a soul of its natural growth and forcing it into a weapon. She becomes terrified when people are causing pain to a soul, to the point where she can't act or speak at times. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Outside of Battle Rue is a very unique sort, she has the strange ability to look into another soul and see their emotions and life's story from it. She also has what she claims to be "Visions of Fate" though she doesn't speak much of it outside of with Kaemyn. She like Kaemyn can focus her willpower and soul energy into power. Having created her very own Soularma, Luccem from her soul energy. She is also prime example of the "Influences" theory of souls growth able to be controlled recently discovered along with the Soul Codex. She doesn't say she can, but she is capable of altering how souls grow, controlling or containing their power, and is a walking example of influential energy with her pure soul and will. It is for this reason that Rue is able to keep Kaemyn's unstable pained and anguished soul quieted and calm and keep his power at a level of stability. Using this, she is also capable of freeing a soul from the shackles of darkness, however technically speaking she can be used for the opposite as well. She doesn't seem to be completely aware of how she does this, nor does she remember where or when she learned how to do these things, but when she does them it seems like its completely natural for her. In Battle Rue uses her Soularma Luccem, a long spear of light in battle. Luccem is capable of generating light particles that can be crystallized and used as projectiles, to where she literally freezes them in the light. She is capable of close range attacks as well, as in close combat Luccem will automatically shorten. Soularma: Unmei Luccem "Light of Fate/Fate's Light" A weapon Rue crafted herself while she was within the MOR's ranks, hardly ever going out to the field herself. Not much is known about the weapon, but like all Soularma, using her soul energy she is able to define the weapons power and abilities. In her case she is literally able to freeze enemies in light with this spear of purity. Musical themes *'Dreams of Purity' - Rue's theme *'Sins of Purest fate' - (Special vocal theme in Iconoclast Saga) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyuJI73Uxns Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:S-tier Character Category:SS-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Non-Human Character